


In the act

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a complete work full of fanfics, available on wattpad (some are in spanish). Enjoy your daily dosis of Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the act

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, there's a fanfic full of OS in wattpad called "Sterek OS". If you wanna reed them, look for them :) my user there is PamelaJackson4 if you need it. Thank you for reading this! Leave kudos and comments please! Don't forget it's kinda the food of us, the writers!   
> ATL xxx

"I don't think this is a good idea".

Derek approached to Stiles, playfully, "We deserve some time alone. We've been working a lot with the pack..."

"Yeah, I know but...", Stiles couldn't concentrate much with Derek's lips on his neck, "Oh-oh God, my dad will return fr-rom work in an hour or two..."

Derek smiled, still on Stiles'neck while leaving a redish mark there, "That's enough time for me"

Stiles laughed weakly, "I bet..."

"Stop talking", Derek interrumpted his partner with his fangs out, rubbing Stiles' skin.

The next moment they were kissing with desire. The pack had gotten them very busy with the usual stuff. Scott and the others didn't know about them being a..'thing' so they always acted as normal as they could. It was their first time alone in almost two weeks. 

"Take this off", Derek whispered, his voice full of lust, touching Stiles muscles under his stupid t-shirt.

"O-okay, just wa-ait".

Derek was almost naked and so was Stiles. The werewolf made Stiles to lie in the bed, and was kissing his torso when he heard, with his supernatural sense of hearing, Stiles's dad coming upstairs.

"Shit, your dad", he said quickly but it was too late.

Mr. Stilinski opened the door and found them half naked.

***

That night, they had a talk.

"It was...?"

"Uh...Derek Hale, yup"

"Does he know you're seventeen years old and I carry a gun?!"

"Yeap"

***

So the next day, they had pack meeting. Stiles walked inside Derek's loft where all his frieds were and joined, stoping next to Scott. 

"....must find her", was saying Scott.

" 'Sup guys!", Stiles said, a bit too cheerful.

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay... not a very happy day, uh?"

"Stiles... what happened to your neck?", started asking Scott, "You've something...."

The werewolf looked at him quickly. Stiles looked away. 

"It's nothing, Scott!", he defended himslef, "I had... an accident last night".

"What sort of accident?", asked Lydia.

"I...Well, I...fell down the stairs"

"Okay...", was saying Malia but Scott didn't seem convinced.

"Is that a lovebite?", his best friend asked.

Oh fuck, Stiles thought.

"Derek, you also have something red-ish in your collarbones..."

"It's nothing", both Stiles and Derek said.

"Did you two...?"

Scott realised the coincidences and knew.

Then, everyone knew.


End file.
